


The Only Time

by Maggie N (freecas)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freecas/pseuds/Maggie%20N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t like Dean planned it, hell he’s never expected the thought to ever cross his mind. But there he is, in the middle of fighting a very real demon army when his gaze falls on Cas. Good old Castiel who he’s just couple of months before confessed his feelings for. The Angel of the Lord Castiel, the I’m a warrior Castiel.</p><p>Ruby’s knife cuts through the demon’s flesh and Dean doesn’t wait any longer, his legs practically carry him to Cas.</p><p>“Marry me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Time

It isn’t like Dean planned it, hell he’s never expected the thought to ever cross his mind. But there he is, in the middle of fighting a very real demon army – don’t even ask – when his gaze falls on Cas. Good old Castiel who he’s just couple of months before confessed his feelings for. The Angel of the Lord Castiel, the I’m a warrior Castiel.

And suddenly, just like that, he knows what the right thing to do is.

Well, maybe it’s Charlie’s fault. No, it totally is. Because thoughts like that, they don’t appear out of blue, right?

No, it is all Charlie. Returning from Oz with her huge goofy smile and Dorothy being there, never leaving her side, never stopping to look at her like the world around them could just collapse – and hell with it – it wouldn’t matter as long as Charlie was there. And all of a sudden Charlie was serious, nervous even and it was Dorothy whose smile brightened the room. Dean knew something was wrong. But he couldn’t image how wrong.

“Would you––we, Dorothy and––and I… We thought––we really did! Don’t get angry, okay?”

And Dean was ready to hear anything – flying monkeys broke free, the wicked witch is alive again, Apocalypse is back, Lucifer and Michael got away – he was ready for all kinds of crap. But what they told him left him speechless.

“What Charlie’s trying to tell you,” Dorothy came to rescue, taking Charlie’s hand in hers and smiling gently, “We decided to get married. With the lives we’re leading there’s no telling how long we got, so… We wanted to ask you if you’d make us a favor.“

Well, that were the news that Dean had never expected to hear.

Sam, the giant dork he is, was so happy for them. He hugged both of them with his ridiculously long arms, laughing and telling how that were the best news he’d heard for years.

And Dean would’ve got jealous, but he had to admit that it actually was the best thing that had happened to them. No matter how ridiculous that sounded, it was the most normal thing to happen to them in their lives. And still Dean couldn’t make himself stop worrying.

Everything happened so fast, really. Sam got the papers and insisted on being the officiant, while Dean was there to play music and serve rings (it wasn’t like he was complaining or anything).

The girls were gone the very next day leaving Dean with the strange feeling in his gut.

He’s been feeling troubled for two months since until today the realization came to him with a sharp pain in his back, when the demon had him hit the wall behind him with one swift motion of his hand.

With the lives we’re leading there’s no telling how long we got, so…

Ruby’s knife cuts through the demon’s flesh and the body lightens up, freezing and dying in matter of several seconds. Dean doesn’t wait any longer, his legs practically carry him to Cas; his arms move on their own, grabbing the angel and turning him around almost surprisingly easy.

“Marry me.”

Castiel watches him closely for several seconds before they hear a demon scream and attack them. It separates them enough to make room for the strike. Demon dies torn apart on the Ruby’s knife and Cas' angel blade.

“I don’t think now is the best time, Dean,” Castiel cries out. He unsheathes the blade and turns around gracefully, blocking the attack of another demon.

There are more of them behind Dean and he has only several seconds to grab the knife and weave from the strike. His left hand finds the gun in the backpack and Dean shoots without thinking. Salt will burn them for some time.

“Now is the only time!” he shouts, his gaze falling on endless wave of demons running in their direction. It seems like there are billions of them; they appear in the distance and waste no time on thinking.

Dean feels Castiel’s back against his own and breathes out, gripping the knife tighter, “I love you and I don’t wanna die knowing that I could do something about it, but I didn’t!”

Dean isn’t sure how much of that Cas had actually heard, but it isn’t like he’s going to blame him – the dude’s in the middle of saving their asses. Again. And this time, it could be actually for the last time.

Dean waits before the demon falls down and turns around, grabbing Cas’ arm again. “I’ve made my choice, Cas, what’s yours?”

Castiel is lost just for a moment.

“Sam!” he cries out, turning to Sam, who’s standing on some kind of monument, a book in his hands. He’s trying to stop the evil they accidently unleashed with the help of an old ass book while defending himself from the demons at the same time. "Sam, marry us!”

Sam doesn’t even glance at them. “I’m a little bit busy at the moment!” He cries back kicking two demons down from the monument onto the other barely alive bodies.

“Sammy, come on!” Dean shouts back, shooting into another demon.

Dean doesn’t have to look away from the black eyes to know that Sam’s doing one of his bitchfaces, because right after that Sam starts talking.

“Alright! Fine! Uh, dearly beloved we’re gathered here today––”

Dean misses the second part of the sentence in the shouts but he knows when it’s the right time to talk. He gets to kill another son of a bitch before stepping closer to Cas.

“Castiel Whatever, do you take me to be your husband?” Dean asks, and the words feel so fucking natural on his tongue that he stands there in disbelief that it took him so long to realize what he really wanted. He feels disoriented for some time and almost forgets to shield himself from the next blow. But it’s okay, because Cas is there, protecting him from all the evil, like he has always done.

“I do,” there’s no hesitation in Cas’ voice.

“Awesome,” Dean smiles at him and gets a glimpse of amusement from Cas as well. He feels happy in spite of demons surrounding them, and their lives reaching the final page of the fucked up Winchester’s Gospels, and Dean doesn’t care about it for a tinybit. The only thing he cares about is to live long enough to hear Cas say the words.

“Dean Winchester, do you take me to be your husband,” Castiel asks in that gravely voice of his, and Dean feels Cas’ hand grip his tightly. “In sickness and in health,” he manages and they turn around, moving easily to stick the blades into the demons, and move back to face each other, standing impossibly close, at least for a bare second. “For better and worse, until death do us apart?”

“I do.”

Cas smiles before pulling him out of the way and sticking the blade into another demon.

“And now, by the power vested in me by my fake ID––” Sam groans and Dean clenches his jaws, gripping Castiel’s hand tighter, “You may kiss your husband!”

Dean turns to Cas and he is right there, just ridiculous couple of inches away. He glances behind Dean and Dean understands at once, bending down and letting Cas handle whatever the hell it was.

“Kiss!” Sam shouts again.

Dean makes a step forward, sticking the knife into another demon’s throat. His fingers hurt from the uncomfortable position where he holds Cas’ hand and they let go of each other. It’s just a second before they grab each other’s wrists, pulling each other closer.

Maybe this could count as their wedding dance.

“Just kiss!”

And it’s all Dean can take before stepping to the love of his life and crashing their lips together.

He only wishes they could have one more night. He only wishes he could make it up to Cas. He wishes Cas could have a cake of his own; rings, a real dance, and whatever else that Cas might want. He only wishes he thought of it earlier. He only wishes these two months happened years ago.

There is an endless moment of pleasure and then there is nothing.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiles one of that genuine smiles of his that always echoes in Dean’s stomach and leaves him a mumbling and blushing mess.

And Dean breathes out, letting the knife fall from his hands. He feels Castiel’s skin under his touch and closes his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

No, it is all Cas, never leaving his side, never stopping to look at him like the world around them could just collapse – and hell with it – it wouldn’t matter as long as they were together.

And now they are.


End file.
